Bonus Quod Malum
by azrael valentine
Summary: This story contains some of the ideas of the C.S lewis books mixed with many new ones. It follows two young princesses on a journey for peace in Narnia where they meet the young Prince Caspian and the kings and queens of Narnia.PxOC CxOC
1. LaurinaOst

A/N- Hello and welcome to my first Narnia fanfic. My friend Jenny and I wrote this after seeing the movie and playing around with little stories. This first chapters introduces the two characters we made up. I hope you guys like it and please review and send me any thoughts you wish to share :)

ENJOY!! :D

Preface:

Throughout many dimensions lies a land called Mornim. In this land The great Aran Kano rules his great people with his two young daughters Ithil and Anor. The princesses are suffering through an epic war dated back to before they were born. Soon enough the war became unbearable and the two young princesses got sent out on a journey for peace. This story will open up the world of Narnia to these two young girls. They will soon believe in more than they ever did.

Chapter 1

The early morning sun awoke Ithil from her dreamless sleep. She hasn't had a dream since her mothers mysterious death nine years ago. She looked around her pink and black decorated room and she noticed the eerie silence. It started to bother her so she quickly stood up and ran to her sisters room. She saw Anor sleeping so peacefully and envied her. Anor was her twin and best friend. She decided to wake her dear sister.

"Anor Anor" She whispered while shaking her awake.

"UgggHHHHGGGHHH"

"Wake up it's morning"

"Great, I'm glad, come back later goodnight"

"Oh my just wake up. Your so lazy." Ithil shook her more fiercely

"Look who's talking" Anor turned over and put her pillow on her head.

"Oh shut up" Ithel tried turning her back around at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" they answered simultaneously Anor's voice sounding groggy in the process.

"Your father calls" It was their fathers favorite servant and most loyal.

"Which one?" they both questioned his summoning and looked at each other.

"Both"

"Oh, in a minute, let us get read" They said together while getting off the bed.

The servant left unfazed by their ability to speak at the exact same time with the same exact words and reactions. Since they had learned to speak they spoke in unison. It was a common thing for twins in Mornim. The twins were the most unique kind in Mornim with the fact that they look nothing alike. They are soul twins. Anor is light and fair with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Of course during her rebellious stage she decided to dye it Black and Blonde. Ithil is a darker color more like the shade of a tree trunk with golden eyes. In her midst of rebellion she dyed her hair black and pink. They both were accurate representations of day and night. Soon enough the twins got dressed and went to visit their father.

"Father" They both greeted him and curtsied

" My daughters" he nodded for them to rise

" Why did you call upon us father? We were told it was a serious matter?" Ithil spoke

"Well that's because it is my dear...Have you heard of a land called Narnia?"

Anor and Ithil exchange glances.

" No. We haven't...not ever." Anor responded

" Of course not. Because my child Narnia is a kingdom far past the boundaries of Mornim. It's a land that very few humans know of...but it is still a residing empire. One with which I would like to obtain...a certain...friendship."

" You want to be their ally?" Anor looked over at Ithil and they both shared the same expression.

" I want them to be ours. Narnia is ruled by a young man...a child named Caspian. A boy barely ready to rule land of his own. I'm sure you would appreciate some...guidance."

"Guidance?" Ithil questioned.

"Why yes. Any young man who has a kingdom of his own thrust upon him needs some form of instruction. Who better to help this boy then myself?"

"Ah...So you what your saying is he's got a substantial military."

"My dear Ithil. I only want to help the boy. It's scary to lead a kindom. I can't deny that hearing of his...thriving militia did spark some form of interest...but I only mean to take him under my wing." He answered chuckling to himself

"Father. We can't involve another kingdom to fall victim to _our _war. It's not right!"

" It's not you're place to argue with me Anor. Now you will both remain silent. I have yet to tell you for what were summoned."

"Yes father." they answered in unison bowing their heads down

"All of my guards are training new troops, and all of the men in the villages have joined the troops, meaning all of the woman and children have taken up positions that their husbands, brothers and fathers can no longer fill. So I need you two to deliver this treaty to King Caspian. It is of the most DIRE importance that he receives this."

"How are we supposed to get there?" Anor questioned.

"A carriage will take you outside the boundaries of our great city, from there you will use a map to find your way to Narnia."

"Why could you not just have the coachman deliver the message?!" Anor nearly shouted.

"Yeah. This is pointless father, why must we be the ones who leave the kingdom? You said it yourself we've never seen any point beyond the walls of Mornim!" Ithil continued.

"YOU WILL SILENTLY ACCEPT THIS COMMAND OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES THAT I, EVEN AS YOUR FATHER, DO NOT FEAR TO CONDEMN YOU TO! I AM YOUR KING BEFORE ALL, AND YOU WILL DO AS YOUR KING ORDERS!"

"Yes father." Ithil then storms out of the room. Aran slowly turned to look at his other daughter.

"As you say...your majesty" She turns and walks briskly out of the room.

PS. The next chapter will included our dear prince caspian.

and other interesting things :p

Please review loves :):)


	2. Trees

**A/N- so heres my new chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy and review :) **

**Finally Caspian is intruduced :p**

**I hope you guys like it soon i'll put up details in my profile about the twins and other details. **

**Enjoy **

The girls left the castle in their traveling cloaks to find a carriage ready for their journey. The coachman opened the carriage door and helped the girls in and then slowly started the carriage. They moved slowly through their land. The girls sat quietly as they looked at their beloved home breezing by. Ithil turns to look at Anor, and as if sensing her stare she turns and looks at her sister.

"I'm scared." Ithil sheepishly admitted holding back tears.

"Me too" A tear escaped each of their eye, the left one. They both raised their left hand and wiped it away simultaneously.

"Ugh. I'm rubbish with directions."

"I know. It's all right though... we'll figure it out." Anor giggled softly at their predicament. She loved her sister so much and she was glad they were together.

Ithil started making disgruntled faces.

"I think I'm getting carriage sick."

"You never get carriage sick Ithil."

"Yeah I know." Ithil shrugged looking innocent. They both started laughing as the carriage came to a sudden halt.

"All right ladies we're here" the coachman announced. They both exchanged glances and stepped out of either side of the carriage.

"Right this way" the coach directed them towards a pair of tall iron gates.

"Who goes there?" shouted the tower watchman.

"I've got a royal decree from the king. These here are his daughters. Arneal Ithil and Arneal Anor." he shouted up to the watchman.

"Girls let them see your faces. Take down your hoods and look up." he directed the girls.

They both remove their hoods and look up at the watchman.

"What is the royal passing word princesses?"

"What's the password girl?"

"LaurinaOst." They both said blinking at his gapping stare.

"It's really creepy how you keep doing that"

"We Know." They both answered him with a slightly amused expression.

"LaurinaOst" He shouted up to the Watchman.

"OPEN THE GATES."

The big iron gates opened to reveal the dark and misty forest.

"All right ladies this is where I depart… good luck."

"Thank you." Ithil glanced around the forest trying to be brave.

"It was kind of you to walk us out here." Anor's voice shook a bit as she spoke.

"I only wish I could guide you past those woods." They could tell he was genuinely worried about them.

He returned to his carriage and after a few minutes the girls only saw the darkness consume them. The trees started creaking around them and they heard odd noises through the distance. Anor looked up at the trees then glanced at her sister who shared her mortified expression.

"Okay…" she exhaled slowly as she held back from shaking.

"I'm scared" They both blurted as they embraced each other momentarily as they mustered enough courage to continue.

After a while they both started getting weary from walking around so much. Ithil stopped for a moment looking around as her expression showed her frustration. She turned to her sister who stood next to her biting her lip.

"We're lost" Ithil finally admitted.

"I can see that, give me the map."

"I don't see what good that will do." She handed her the map and sat by a nearby rock. The rock glittered in the moonlight and had little silver specks.

"Well look right here there's a river," Anor pointed in the direction of the river they heard running in the distance. "And trees over there." She pointed all around her and started looking confused. "And umm here there's umm."

"A river? And Trees?" Ithil's sarcasm sank deep with her words as she looked at her sister with an amused expression.

"Yeah…" she looked down embarrassed by her sister words.

"WE'RE IN A FOREST ANOR! EVERYWHERE HAS A RIVER AND TREES!" Ithil's voice was sharp and echoed through the forest. There was an odd silence then more rustling around through the trees.

"Okay! I know that!! I'm just trying to figure things out!!" Anor's voice was hoarse as she held back tears.

"Well your not doing a very good job of it now are you?"

"I'm doing better than you were! What were you thinking not using the map at all?"

"I'm just taking precautions." Ithil gave her sister a serious look and ran her hair slowly through her long mahogany hair.

"Precaution?! AGAINST WHAT!" Anor shouted angrily at her sister.

"Who gave us the map?" She calmly asked her sister.

"Oh yeah," Anor hated looking stupid in front of her sister and at the moment she felt completely beneath her. "Well... either way we're completely lost and …" Anor stopped speaking mid sentence and looked blankly into the distance. Ithil looked in the direction her sister was gazing at and didn't see anything.

"And? Anor? What are you staring at?"

"That tree it moved." Anor gently lifted her hand and pointed at a tree that was sitting perfectly still in front of them.

"That tree… it… it moved." She was still staring at the tree pointing out to it as if scared to blink and miss something.

"Tree's move Anor; it's due to something called the wind." Ithil rolled her eyes and turned away from her sister.

"NO! I mean it moved," She progressively got louder obviously irked that her sister thought she was insane. Finally she turned away and grabbed her sister forcefully. "Trunk and all, in its entirety shifted positions.

"Perhaps we need to get some rest." Ithil was staring at her sister in disbelief and wide eyed.

"IM NOT CRAZY ITH…" Suddenly a sound came from the trees startling both girls. Instinctively they grabbed their daggers and looked through the trees.

"THEY'RE ARMED!" They heard the man's voice shout and got scared. He emerged from the trees and ripped of his helmet. Behind him were more men and a couple of unidentifiable creatures. He removed his sword from his sheath and went towards the girls.

"Oh… my" Anor gasped. The sisters exchanged glances and dropped their daggers. Together they removed their swords from their own sheaths and prepared for battle. The girls were still hooded and attempted to defend themselves. Ithil went bravely to attack a man that had just hopped of his horse. A creature yells out in his defense and stops her in her tracks.

"LORD CASPIAN BEHIND YOU!"

Anor and Ithil drop their swords and raise their hands in surrender.

"Caspian?" They both questioned together.

"Yes and who are you." A surprise tone was thickly revealed in his smooth Castilian accent. He pointed his sword at them and stood his ground.

Both girls remove their hoods and look at Caspian.

"You're girls!" He exclaimed as if he had never seen the opposite sex.

"I am Ithil and this is Anor. We're Um…" Ithil looked down at the sword that was still being pointed a bit too close to her face.

"Would you mind removing your sword from my sister's face?" Anor asked Caspian aggressively glaring at him. Ithil gave her a warning glance.

"Oh. Of course I'm sorry." He lowered his sword still not moving an inch.

"We're here to give you this." Ithil finished her sentence and handed Caspian the treaty.

"What is this?" Caspian took a look at the treaty and looked up at the girls.

"What does it lo…"

"It's a treaty. From the King of Mornim." Ithil quickly interrupted her sister. She was well known for being short tempered and presumptuous.

"Ah. Well then. Would you lady's like to join me back at my palace to discuss this treaty?" Caspian offered while his followers started heading back to the castle.

"Well. It's not like we know how to get home…"

"All right, come on then." He mounted the horse and extended his hand to Ithil. A centaur comes by and grabs Anor and gives her a ride to the castle. Both sisters glanced at each other knowing that they had to stick together.

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW :):)**

**Im hoping to get at least 10 :p**


End file.
